Database-based systems' usage and maintenance are getting increasingly challenging and complicated. Managing the health of database-based systems involves continuous monitoring and alarming systems, but also, in many cases, human intervention for diagnostics and decision making. Human expertise can become prohibitively expensive considering the complexity of some database-based systems.